It is generally known in specialist circles that with motor vehicles with manually actuated starting and shifting, increased wear and tear of the clutch disk can occur if the driver generates an improperly high motor rotational speed because of a very good sound insulation of the motor vehicle, reduced ability to hear and/or diminished driving capacity due to a strong deflection of the accelerator. Upon engaging the clutch, the then very high differential rotational speeds between the input side and the output side of the clutch are noticeable through an unnecessarily high mechanical stress of the clutch disk coating.
The invention is, therefore, based upon the objective of presenting a device as well as a method with which unnecessarily strong wear and tear of the starting and shifting clutch can be avoided by accelerator deflection not adapted to a starting or shifting situation for a representative motor vehicle with a drive motor, a gearshift and a clutch.